Taste in the Forest
by ItWasAllForYou
Summary: Raytown knows Bellamy Blake as the sexy, hot and popular guy who always gets the girls, but Clarke Griffin knows him as her best friends brother, who makes her life a living hell, with his constant teasing and taunting. Yearning to enjoy the summer before she heads off to college, Clarke agrees to go camping with Octavia, Bellamy and his friends.


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be falling into place, like it always did. Clarke had graduated from high school and been accepted into one of the most respected and renowned medical schools in the country. In just a few weeks she would be at college; it was daunting, but it was also exciting.<p>

The only problem was, that she would have to move three hours away from her little hometown, Raytown, which had become her comfort zone- her safety net. Her best friend, Octavia, had been accepted into a nearby college, just in the outskirts of Raytown. They would be miles apart and that unsettled her. Octavia was the one person who really knew her, and she didn't even want to think about what she was going to do without her.

Clarke huffed, hands on her hips as she stared down at the mass of clothing spilling out of her duffle bag. "Pack light," Octavia had said, and somehow she wondered how the hell Octavia would manage to pack light herself.

She and Octavia were tagging along with Bellamy, Octavia's brother, and his friends on their camping trip. She really didn't want to have to endure this trip, but Octavia had insisted- not that it had anything to do with Bellamy, (who was practically chaperoning them since her mom wouldn't let her go anywhere with just Octavia, and Clarke certainly wouldn't let him have that type of effect on her.)

(Okay, so, it had everything to do with Bellamy Blake.)

Sighing, she leaned forward and pushed the flap of her bag down with her forearm as she pulled the zip. A mixture of worry and panic made her pause. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had forgotten to pack something.

"Clarke," her mom called as she popped her head around the door. "Honey, are you nearly ready?" Abby glanced down at her watch, "We need to leave soon, I've been called into work early."

That wasn't really surprising. Her mom was always getting called into work early, and it usually followed with an "I have to stay late tonight, can you order takeout for dinner?" phone call in the evening. "Sure Mom, I'll be down in a second," she smiled.

She didn't resent her for working so much, because her mom always did what she had to do to support them both. It was admirable, and she loved her mom, but they were both headstrong, and sometimes that led to intense arguments.

With a huff, she picked up her bag, and strode downstairs.

* * *

><p>Tightening her hold on her oversized bag, Clarke knocked on the door and shifted her weight impatiently.<p>

A moment later the door opened and there stood Bellamy Blake, looking cocky as ever, with a toothbrush hung from his mouth. "Clarke?" He mumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

Her shoulders tensed and she crossed her arms. She hated that she and Octavia had planned to meet at his apartment and would be riding with him- as if spending a week with him wasn't torture enough. "Are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand here all morning?" She asked, scowling at him.

He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, and arched a brow at her. "You're early." Then a smirk appeared across his face.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. As usual," he said pointedly, stepping aside, and Clarke brushed past him into his apartment.

At least he had let her in and hadn't made her wait outside in the hallway until Octavia showed up- which had happened before. (Many times.)

Clarke padded over to the couch, dropped her bag and slumped down, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"How rude of me. Please," he made a dramatic sweeping motion with his arms, voice dripping in sarcasm, "make yourself at home."

With a roll of her eyes, Clarke typed a quick SOS message to Octavia before she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Where's Miller?" She asked as she glanced around the apartment.

"Raven just got back from New York," he opened the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water, uncapped it and took a few large gulps. "He's gone to pick her up from the airport, and then they'll meet up with us later." With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth free of the excess water, "I'm gonna go shower, try not to touch anything, especially _not_ the oven."

"That was one time, and it was an accident," Clarke muttered under her breath as he walked towards the bathroom.

At least they hadn't killed each other yet, she would call that progress. Yeah... progress- maybe they could survive this trip after all.

But this _was_ Bellamy, and sooner or later he was going to say something that would really piss her off- he always did, and it would only result in another one of their arguments.

(They were so _not_ going to survive this trip.)

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Clarke's eyes shifted up when the apartment door swung open.<p>

"Is there any blood? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Octavia wheezed as she tried to regain control over her breathing.

"No- not this time at least. But I swear, you ever leave me with your brother alone again, and I will not be held accountable for my actions. You understand?" Clarke waved a finger in her direction.

Octavia pushed herself up on the kitchen counter; rubbing her eyes with her hand. "God, Clarke, I got it. But you were- _are_ early, so this really wasn't my fault."

"It's not like I did it on purpose," she rolled her eyes. "I would never choose to spend twenty minutes, alone, with your annoying brother."

"Well, you two _have_ been in the same room for more than twenty minutes and have somehow managed not to kill each other. Consider me impressed," Octavia chuckled. "I was seriously expecting a bloodbath after that text you sent me."

"Well technically he spent most of that time in the shower."

"I would have extended an invitation if I had known you wanted to spend more time with me," Bellamy said as he rounded the corner from the hall with a towel wrapped precariously around his waist.

Clarke scoffed and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the coffee table- throwing it at him with aggravated force.

_Damn._ He caught it. Bellamy smirked as he lifted the apple up to his mouth and took a bite- juice dribbling against his chin.

"You're infuriating," Clarke huffed.

He laughed, "And you're feisty."

"That's it. I can't do this. I'm going home- where there are no assholes."

With the palms of her hands Clarke pushed herself up off the couch.

"Clarke," Octavia warned, and she halted. "You promised! You promised you would enjoy this trip and you know it's the only time we really get to be together before we go off to college. In different states, I might add."

That was something she really didn't need to be reminded of. It sucked. It really, _really_ sucked. "Fine-," she shot a look over her shoulder at the smug imbecile, "but I'm waiting in the car."

Clarke scampered out of his apartment, but not before she grabbed his keys and yelled without looking back, "You can carry my bag down!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is only just a prologue, I have planned out the entire fic, however it depends on the response whether this remains as just a small oneshot, or a multi chapter fic.<strong>


End file.
